Qui bene amat bene castigat ?
by S-Lay L
Summary: Sebastian cache quelque chose, Ciel le sait, mais veut-il réellement le savoir ? Finalement, ce proverbe a-t-il véritablement le sens de simples attaques entre amis et plus ? Et si ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour assouvir quelque chose ? Changement de titre de "La haine d'un enfant souillé".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Yana Toboso.

Je veux voir un yaoi SebastianxCiel fais de ses mains ! *-*

J'avais envie de faire un truc comme ça... Car c'est ma seule soirée où je n'ai rien à faire ! Yattaaaaaaaa !

Je pense que ce sera un one-shot.

* * *

**1. Cruel**

Non, je ne veux plus jamais voir ces monstres ailés. Plus jamais ! Sebastian était avec eux… Que faisait-il ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi cruel avec ces immondices ! Non, ne me fais pas de mal ! Je ne veux pas…

- Voyons Bocchan, bien que vous soyez maître, vous ne pourrez jamais me dominer.

- Arrête… Je t'ordonne d'arrêter ! Tout de suite !_ Criais-je apeuré face à cette bête assoiffée de sexe._

- Je vous ai déjà attrapé depuis longtemps. Vous n'êtes qu'une souris avec une âme appétissante.

J'ai peur, non ! Ne me fais rien…

- Jamais, vous ne pourrez vous en échapper.

Il m'a plaqué contre un mur. M'embrassa de force. J'avais confiance en toi, tu étais tout pour moi… Pénétrant de force pour y jouer avec ma langue. M'arrachant un à un mes vêtements soigneusement repassés de ses mains. J'étais dos à lui. Il pénétrait mon orifice. J'ai mal…

- Détendez-vous, vous allez aimer, vous en redemanderez…

Comment peut-il dire ça alors qu'il voit parfaitement mes larmes… Il me repositionna face à lui, mais assis.

- Léchez.

Je ne veux pas… Il y pénétra, de force, faisant lui-même ses mouvements. Je n'en peux plus…

Il continuait, il finit par y jaillir cette substance blanchâtre visqueuse et horriblement amer. Il m'emmena dans son lit, face au lit cette fois. C'est la fin.

- Aaah… Arrête… Sebastian… C'est un ordre, un ordre !

- Taisez-vous merde !

- Pourquoi… m'as-tu caché ça… ?

Je n'ai eu pour seule réponse qu'un coup de rein.

Je pensais l'aimer. Jusqu'à ce soir. C'est un démon ! Je n'en peux plus…

- Vous saignez.

- A qui la faute ?!

- Je vous ai déchiré.

- Sebastian… Arrête… Je t'en supplie…

- Vous ? Supplier ? Quelle blague ! Je vous ai dit de ne pas vous y aventurer le soir.

- Je n'en peux plus…

- C'est votre punition.

- Je t'aimais…

Il s'arrêta net. Je ne veux plus le voir. Je suis souillé. J'ai mal, je veux qu'il disparaisse.

Il se retire. Il remet son pantalon et sa queue-de-pie.

- Comment as-tu pu, Sebastian ! Sebastian…

**Je viens de souiller un ange. Longtemps j'ai attendu ce moment. Il est devenu mien, à jamais.**

* * *

****Je me sens triste pour le petit Ciel :( Il est trop chou, c'est pour ça.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marechal Rattus :** Il parait qu'elle veut faire un Doujinshi dessus… A la fin de la série, bien évidemment…

**Bissenshi :** Finalement, ce chapitre va expliquer partiellement ce qui est arrivé à Ciel.

**Twilight-and-BlackButler** : N'est-ce pas un gâchis de le continuer ?

**Onigiri195 :** J'ai vu ton regard attendrissant, il m'a permis d'écrire ce chapitre !

**Before Sebastian raped Ciel** : How to Understand

Succubuses just wish Ciel died because of his love ? Or, it's just Sebastian's love, perhaps. The prettiest Succubus : Eileen, she's the most beautiful. She doesn't know why Sebastian is just playing as a fool Butler for this kid.

Finalement, j'ai fait une suite mais j'avoue que je ne l'avais pas spécialement prévu.

* * *

**2. Ces entités ailées**

- Ne sortez pas de votre chambre les soirs, vous devez vous reposer. Votre journée fut éprouvante. Mademoiselle Elizabeth était une calamité aujourd'hui.

- Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres et Lizzy n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Laisse-moi dormir maintenant !

- Bien. Bocchan, bonne nuit.

Il s'en va la rejoindre. Sa chevelure noire de jais reflétait son charme. Sa peau laiteuse mettrait tous les hommes à ses pieds. Ses yeux vairons, l'un bleu, situé entre le bleu du ciel et de la mer, l'autre rouge, aussi sombre que le sang humain. Mais aussi des ailes. Plus proche d'une chauve-souris que ceux d'un ange. Ce qui faisait d'elle un monstre. Il l'a voyait, misérable, non, il ne l'aimait absolument pas.

- Maître... Prenez-moi… Punissez-moi…

- Voyons, je ne peux pas te punir si tu n'as rien fait, Eileen.

- Mon amour… Cela fait plus d'une semaine, vous devez vous sentir en manque… Et Eileen est toujours là pour vous… Et Eileen a tué ses femmes… Pour être la seule, Maître.

- Je suis seulement venu pour te nourrir.

- Eileen ne vous satisfait plus… Pourquoi servez-vous ce jeune garçon ? C'est lui que vous voulez ?

Il l'a plaqua contre un mur et lui ordonna de se taire.

- Alors, Eileen a raison. Sebastian est un prince ! Pourquoi cet enfant… Eileen est triste de ne pas être aimée…

- Eileen, je ne veux pas que Ciel te voit. Tu es un succube.

- « Je » ? Je suis un succube et je ne dois pas approcher Ciel…

- Ne parle pas de toi en disant « Eileen », ce « je » te corresponds mieux, je préfère.

- Alors, montrez-le-moi ! Maître, Aimez-moi !

- Eileen, je reviendrais demain soir.

- Mon Prince !

Il s'en va, laissant derrière lui, Eileen et les cadavres de succubes. D'autres viendraient, c'est évident, surtout pour lui. Elles sont belles, toutes. Enfin, d'après Lucifer, seulement.

Les choses les plus belles ne sont-elles pas les plus hideuses ?

_Bocchan ne doit surtout pas voir ça._

Il retrouve ses chats, les plus belles créatures mais aussi les plus vils, paraît-il. Aussi malsains qu'un Démon. _Je ne suis que l'incarnation de la Luxure, le Prince de ce péché._

Ciel dormait paisiblement, ne faisant plus de cauchemars. Depuis que Sebastian est là, pour lui, ce fut le déclic. Il appréciait son majordome, peut-être un peu trop. Il aimait sa présence. Pourtant c'est un démon, il le sait. Mais cela ne change rien. Démon, humain, il est celui qui a changé sa vie. Jamais il ne lui a montré explicitement ces sentiments. Lui-même ne sait pas ce que c'est. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, après tout. Malgré son jeune âge, il est mature, arrogant, il a vécu plus de choses qu'un adulte. Seulement, un enfant ne sait pas ce qu'est l'amour et surtout, comment le montrer. Il est faible cet enfant.

Eileen souhaitait le voir, car il est celui qui a conquis son cœur, apparemment. Eileen, comme toutes les autres. Tout simplement parce que ce prince ne leur donnait plus d'affections depuis au moins deux voire trois ans. Et cela fait bientôt quatre ans qu'ils sont ensembles. Oui, ces entités ailées sont jalouses. Un succube, une femme d'une beauté époustouflante. Eileen était la plus belle des succubes mais aussi la plus dangereuse. Tout simplement à cause de son Amour pour lui. Personne ne devrait l'approcher. Encore moins cet enfant.

« Je devrais le tuer, lui aussi ? Même s'il n'est pas satisfait ? Oui. » Son rire fut le plus diabolique. Oui, elle veut le tuer. Elle veut Sebastian. Parce qu'elle est la plus belle, il ne devrait regarder qu'elle.

* * *

Sebastian, chaque matin revêt le costume du parfait majordome. Chaque matin, Ciel est réveillé en douceur. Chaque matin, son Earl Grey. Ce matin, Ciel avec les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues rougis. Qu'a-t-il fait cette nuit ? Est-il seulement malade ? Voilà les questions que se posaient Sebastian. Il connaissait chaque parcelle de son corps. Blanc, frêle, doux. Ces cheveux emmêlés et ses joues, ainsi que sa chemise à moitié ouverte. Il le provoque. Il s'y attarde, quelques secondes de plus à peine remarquables, normalement. Mais cela suffit amplement pour ce prince affamé. Oui, absolument aucune femme ne lui faisait cet effet. Eileen n'était rien face à lui, ce garçon aussi pur que de la neige.

Il a peur, elle peut le tuer comme toutes les autres, bien qu'elles ne lui servaient qu'à assouvir ses besoins naturels, tout comme un vampire boit du sang. Leur goût est fade. Chacune ne le mérite pas, il l'a senti en leur faisant l'amour. Enfin, faire l'amour, non. Seulement, il couchait seulement, il n'y avait rien, il était juste affamé. Oui, il les a toutes essayées. Et non, aucune n'en valait la peine. Ciel semblait être l'unique à ses yeux, il ne pouvait décemment pas le souiller, surtout maintenant.

Ciel grandit. Oui, il le veut. Maintenant serait le mieux. Mais non, décidément, il veut y aller en douceur.

Quant à Ciel, lui ressentait comme du désir. Envers sa fiancée ? N'y pensez pas. Le seul qui lui fasse de l'effet est un satané démon. Mais un démon ne souhaiterait que la luxure qu'il dégage. Ce soir-là, il était là, sur lui. Ses lèvres et sa langue joueuses, parcouraient avidement ce corps sensible. Il souhaitait penser à autre chose lorsque Sebastian commença à le déshabiller. Ce fut laborieux, ce satané démon s'est attardé deux secondes de trop. Ou plus, mais ce fut long. Il voulait céder, notamment à cause de son rêve. Goûter ses lèvres et le plaisir de la chair ? Même si c'est un homme ? Non, il tiendra. Tout ceci n'est pas digne d'un Comte. Il le savait, pourtant, céder de temps en temps est-ce mal ? Si personne ne le sait, ce n'est pas grave. Aujourd'hui, notre petit Comte ne semble pas être en mesure de parler. Son envie ne pouvait être satisfaite.

- Aujourd'hui, ce sera des pancakes avec un coulis de sirop d'érable pour monsieur.

- Mmh, oui.

- Monsieur souhaite autre chose ?

- Non_, fit-il en secouant sa tête l'air blasé._

Il aurait pu se demander ce qu'il se passait. Mais jamais il ne lui répondrait. Ce Bocchan, pur et impur. Si Eileen le tue, il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer. Il ne peut permettre leur rencontre. Ciel, s'il la voyait ? Il ne saurait pas comment réagir. Il veut tellement cet enfant. Tout ceci ne serait qu'un prétexte pour le toucher et l'aimer, consentant ou non.

* * *

J'adore le thé, et oui, le fameux Earl Grey reste l'un des plus grands classiques en Thé Noir.

Enfin, le thé, c'est bon, tout simplement (anti-cafééééééééééééééééé !)

Je sais même pas si je dois faire une suite sachant que c'était un OS à la base...


	3. Chapter 3

**Marechal Rattus :** Voilà enfin la suite ! C'est vrai, j'ai laissé plein de choses en plan.

**Pamplea :** Eileen me fait flipper violent, je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai crée une timbrée pareil xD

Enfin une suite ! Dernière ou pas, je ne sais pas !

* * *

**3. ****Odisse**** et ****Am****are**

**Je le hais Lui. Je l'aime Lui.**

Eileen est effrayante, même pour Sebastian. Il ne peut rien y faire, trop de succubes sont morts à cause d'elle. Satan ne le lui pardonnerait pas un de plus. Ne s'en fout-il pas un peu ? L'Accusateur n'a rien à voir là-dedans. En effet, elles ne lui servaient qu'à corrompre l'être humain avec ce qu'ils appellent _T__entatio_, bien sûr, ceux qui y ont succombés sont ou seront envoyés en Enfer.

**Le tuer. Il doit m'aimer. Je dois le tuer.**

Il n'est pas Asmodée, il le sait, pourtant, que lui aussi a des envies de ce genre. C'est un démon, lui aussi doit posséder l'un des sept péchés capitaux. « L'un » ? Non, il les possède tous celui-là. Sebastian Michaelis est un être de péché.

**Voilà maintenant deux semaines qu'il ne m'a pas touché.**

_Behind these eyes is hidden a semblance of feelings_.

Ce Ciel lui a tout pris. Même ces cadavres ne sont plus rien. Elles ont toutes pourries. Elle ne sera plus seule, d'autres devraient arriver, sur ordre du Prince Sebastian. Mais aucune ne peut approcher cet enfant. Parce qu'il appartient au Prince Sebastian, jusqu'à la fin du pacte. Elles le haïssent, toutes, mémé s'il n'est au courant de rien.

_Behind these eyes, I can see his true feelings_.

_Behind these eyes, I just saw their love. He must die_. _If you were a girl, I could understand. But you are a boy, you have to die with my own hands._

_If I were a boy, shall I have been chosen ? __My Prince, Sebastian._

Eileen ruminait dans son coin, attendant encore et toujours une marque d'affection de la part de son prince. Mais cette époque est maintenant révolue, plus jamais il ne profitera d'elle. Il fait nuit. Il n'est pas venu ce soir, encore. Deux succubes apparaissent. Eileen est condamnée pour meurtre. Ces femmes, on ne pouvait des distinguer. Nameless. Toujours aux côtés de Lucifer, elles ne sont que boucliers. Elles n'ont pas de noms proprement dit. Mais Eileen ne veut pas être condamnée, pas maintenant.

On entendit des pas, s'approchant peu à peu. Sentant que ce n'était pas le Prince, Nameless – car oui, elles ne sont qu'une seule et unique personne divisée en deux entités – préparèrent leurs faux. On dit qu'elles sont des Doppels. Chaque mouvement est synchronisé, leurs faux n'ont pas mes mêmes propriétés que celle d'un Shinigami, en effet, elles emprisonnent seulement une âme pour une durée indéterminée*. Ce n'est que pour effrayer. Ces pas, finalement s'éloignèrent. Eileen était, de nouveau, seule avec ces gardiennes.

- De ce nom souillé qu'est le vôtre, Eileen, vous devez subir ce châtiment pour meurtre, non permis par la loi.

- Loi ? Comme si les démons y faisaient attention !

- Ne me coupez pas. Votre sentence est irrévocable. Vous avez tué vos semblables, vous projetez un autre meurtre pour ce Prince de pacotille. Jamais il n'égalera Satan, soyez-en consciente.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer. Elles sont mortes parce qu'elles étaient faibles. Je ne le suis pas. Savez-vous qui je suis ?

- N°3. Sachez pourtant que nous sommes le n°2. Certes, ces femmes étaient d'un niveau inférieur mais vous ne pourrez pas battre les n°2 seule.

- Le suis-je ?

- Le n°1 ne peut être ici… Donc vous ne pouvez rien.

- N°1 ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle voyons ! Nameless, quel nom ridicule. Vous qui n'en possédez pas, vous ne pouvez donc me battre. Votre faux est inutile, mon âme est déjà emprisonnée dans ce corps parfait. Ne suis-je pas la plus belle ? Ce prince est à moi.

- Votre prince a conclu un pacte avec cet humain, jamais il ne vous appartiendra, ne vous voilez pas la face, vous avez perdu.

- Haha… Hahaha… Je suis désolée de vous le dire mais… Je ne suis pas le perdant.

- … ?

- Parce que moi aussi, j'ai une faux, c'est terminé. Les quatre premiers ont une faux, pour les vaincre, il faut user toute sorte de stratégies les plus loufoques, les plus perfides. Mesdemoiselles, je suis _Eileen, the most beautiful, the most sly, _mais personne ne connaît la seconde partie… C'est terminé. Passez une agréable soirée en compagnie des autres !

- N°3, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !

- Adieu ! Si je puis le dire.

« Facile, beaucoup trop facile, alors que pour l'atteindre, je n'ai toujours pas réussi. Nameless ne meurt pas aussi facilement, elles ont juste sombré le temps que je puisse tuer cet enfant. Ciel Phantomhive. »

Finalement, Sebastian revint la voir, pour la nourrir, évidemment. Il reconnut presque immédiatement la faux des gardiennes. Ainsi, Eileen a encore été la plus sournoise pour lui. Elle était effrayante, tellement. Il commence à sentir la peur de perdre ce petit être chétif.

- Si tu le tues, je te tuerai.

- Si je le tue, vous ne serez qu'à moi.

- Va-t'en.

- Il semblerait que quelqu'un nous a entendus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ciel…

- Sebas…Tian…

* * *

* Tout ceci est bien sûr, inventé de mes mains !

La scène du Viol se passa et ensuite...


	4. Chapter 4

**Marechal Rattus :** Non, je ne dirai rien concernant Eileen, sinon, c'est pas drôle. Et puis… Voilà le chapitre, avec l'apparition d'un certain ange, tout à fait intéressant.

**Bissenshi** : On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'ils vont devenir ces deux-là, pour le moment. Mais Ciel le déteste par-dessus tout mais ça, c'était inéluctable.

* * *

**4. Filthy and Unhealthy**

_Just let me die. Don't touch me anymore. I no longer love you because of your betrayal, I think._

_Et si finalement, tout ce que tu m'as fait subir n'était rien face à tes sentiments ?_

- Ne me touche pas !

- Bocchan…

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! Va-t'en !

- Bocchan…

- DEGAGE ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! UN ORDRE !

- Bien, veuillez m'excusez.

Il partit, me laissant seul, souillé comme jamais. Cette chose immonde voulait me tuer, lui, ne voulait que profiter de moi. Cette queue pointue, ces ailes de chauve-souris. Cette femme est laide.

- Je te déteste…

Pourtant, il devait y faire face, surtout devant les autres. Il doit montrer ce visage arrogant et impassible. Elizabeth ne doit rien voir. Pourtant, elle est celle qui le connaît le mieux. Elle verra immédiatement ses sentiments, ainsi que son regard haineux envers Sebastian, son « tendre » majordome. « Vous allez bien ensemble » ne cessait-elle de dire avec légèreté, ou alors « je t'aime » mais c'est un véritable amour.

- Je te déteste…

Il répétait sans cesse cette phrase des heures durant, ne souhaitant ni sortir, ni même déjeuner. Il avait faim mais refusait de le voir. Mais ce fut Tanaka qui lui apporta finalement son déjeuner. Au moins, lui, ne lui ferait aucun mal.

- Bocchan, que s'est-il passé avec Monsieur Sebastian ?

- Rien, ce n'est qu'une simple dispute. _Parce que je ne peux pas lui dire cette vérité_.

- Bien. Reposez-vous.

- Mmh, _un simple « mmh » ai-je marmonné_.

* * *

Cette salle lugubre laisserait penser qu'un rite est en train de se faire. Sebastian est seule avec Elle. Il la hait mais grâce à elle, il a pu « souiller » son jeune maître adoré. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

- Mon prince… Lâchez-moi, je… Je ne lui ferai plus aucun mal… AAaaaaAaah… P…PRINCE ! Je vous en prie !

Non, il n'allait surtout pas arrêter. Elle pleurait, tellement qu'elle en implorait Dieu.

- Suppliez Dieu pour un monstre, c'en est ridicule. Mon petit Succube.

- Se… Sebas…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Chacun de ses coups semblaient la tuer à petit feu mais elle restait inlassablement en vie depuis maintenant plusieurs siècles – si ce n'est pas des millénaires –. Eileen n'était qu'une simple entité ailée.

- Aide-moi…

Elle se mit finalement à cracher son sang, au plus grand bonheur de Sebastian. Après tout, le Porteur de Lumière n'allait pas bouger pour elle.

- J'ai mal… Aaah…

Elle tousse, crache, c'est aussi répugnant qu'elle.

- Maître…

- N'essaie pas de le toucher. Sache qu'avec toi, je serai sans pitié ma petite Eileen.

N°2 était de retour au côté de Lucifer, meurtrie. Son Doppel était bien pire mais elle se soigne en restant dans son corps. Sa capacité de dédoublement lui est propre mais c'est aussi sa faiblesse. Si l'une est blessée, l'autre s'affaiblit, mais il n'y a qu'elle et Eileen qui le savent. Lucifer et le n°1 aussi, certainement. Le prince des enfers convoqua finalement Sebastian. Pour ce soir.

* * *

Le soir arriva, au plus grand dam de Sebastian. Il allait le retrouver, ce soir, seul, sûrement. Peut-être accompagné de ses monstres, il ne sait pas.

Il avançait, toujours vers lui, sans la moindre envie. Il arriva enfin. Il était « de retour »

- Oh mon cher Michaël ! Ce soir c'est Noël !

- Pff… Que me voulez-vous ?

- Eh bien, tu ne veux pas te rattraper avec ton Jeune Maître que tu aimes tant ? Ou veux-tu rester avec moi en compagnie de mon petit Méphisto ? Et de ses Doppelgängers ! Ne sont-elles pas attrayantes ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ses bêtises.

- Bêtises, dis-tu ? Pourtant, c'est bien toi qui as touché ton tendre Ciel de façon répugnante…

- Lucif… !

Lucifer le plaqua, bien trop facilement, contre ce mur brûlant.

- C'est fou comme tu es beau sous cette forme. Tu veux sentir sa faiblesse, à cet enfant ? Ou alors, vas-tu t'excuser ? Il est beau, ce Ciel. Je comprends ta hâte, ton désir. Sauf que moi aussi, Michaël, j'en ai envie. Après tout, je suis un ange déchu ! Je peux pleinement assouvir ce plaisir de chair !

- … Excusez mon impolitesse.

- Pff, tu n'es pas drôle. Ah oui, comment va n°3 ? Elle est vivante ? Si tu peux la ramener, après tout, elle aussi, apporte de nombreux hommes – et anges – en Enfer. Tu peux disposer. Dis-lui seulement de venir.

- Bien.

- Et Joyeux Noël !

* * *

Ce soir-là, Ciel a refusé la venue de sa fiancée, il a congédié tous ses serviteurs, sauf Sebastian, parce qu'il sait qu'il ne pouvait pas y échapper.

- Je te déteste Sebastian !

Mais même s'il ne pouvait le pardonner, seul lui pouvait assouvir sa vengeance.

* * *

**Je t'aime, Sebastian.**

* * *

Chapitre 4 ! Enfin !

Et surtout... Joyeux Noël !


	5. Chapter 5

**Marechal Rattus : **La Eileen, je l'aimais bien, elle était tordue, complètement ! Et oui, Ciel est complètement désamparé pourtant, Sebastian était sincère, même si la façon de le montrer n'était pas la meilleure. Ils réapparaissent brièvement ici ! Sebastian et Ciel se retrouveront... Sûrement mais pas maintenant !

**Bissenshi** : Bien sûr que ce sera difficile, aussi bien pour Ciel mais aussi les autres pour expliquer sa "disparition momentanée" mais oui, ce n'est que de "l'amour"

...

* * *

**5. The ****Disappearance**** of Sebastian Michaelis**

_Deux jours sans bouger, deux jours sans Sebastian, il n'est jamais revenu, semble-t-il. Même Lizzy est venue. Elle n'a pas vu Sebastian non plus. Elle s'en est inquiétée. « Tu es triste parce que Sebastian n'est plus là ? » Au contraire. Mais j'ai beau regardé mon seau, il s'affaiblit. Il… Me manque ? C'est IMPOSSIBLE ! Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir… Oui, c'est impossible._

- Sebastian, viens, c'est un ordre !

Et rien, il n'y a rien.

- Sebastian… Sebastian ! SEBASTIAN !

Il est absent.

- Je te déteste plus que tout ! Mange mon âme et ce, peu importe ma vengeance ! Viens, Mange-la et dégage à jamais !

Il se tut, même s'il attendait une réponse improbable. Tanaka vint, l'habilla. Lizzy revient, encore. Ciel semble perdu et son regard est vide.

- Bocchan ?

Il se retourna, il crut entendre Sebastian. Ce n'était assurément pas lui. Ce n'était autre que Tanaka.

- Descendons, Lady Elizabeth arrive.

- Hn.

Chaque pas était lent, il ne voulait pas la voir. Ce n'était pas celle qu'il attendait. Mais il ne savait pourquoi aujourd'hui allait être différent.

La différence était Lizzy. Elle avait retiré ses magnifiques couettes pour seulement les enrouler sur le côté droit. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la fille adorable et émerveillée à la vue de son fiancé. Elle est le génie de la Famille Midford, elle décida de devenir une jeune femme dure et respectable. Même Ciel parut surpris face à cette transformation. Elle était belle.

- Ciel, j'ai voulu te faire une surprise. Sebastian n'est plus là, je voulais au moins éclaircir ton visage triste.

- Lizzy, je… Merci. _Tiens, c'est nouveau ça_.

- Sans Sebastian, tu avais l'air perdu. Il te manque, c'est ça ?

- … Je suis désolé, Lizzy, mais je vais bien. _Feindre ce sourire aussi faux ne passera sans doute pas inaperçu, surtout elle, elle le verra forcément_. Et Sebastian, qu'il soit là ou non ne change rien. Il n'est rien pour…

- Ciel, ça suffit. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Et même si l'on ne pourra jamais le remplacer, il reviendra…

- Il ne reviendra pas. Tanaka, prépare le dîner et une chambre pour Lizzy.

- Bien.

- Ciel, tu veux vraiment que…

- Oui, je t'invite.

Elle l'enlaça, comme d'habitude mais elle ne savait que trop bien : la présence de Sebastian lui est indispensable.

* * *

Le dîner fut terminé, chacun rejoignit sa chambre. Elizabeth était accompagnée de Paula qui sentait sa tristesse. Ciel était avec Tanaka, il le lava, l'habilla et le coucha mais rien. Ce n'est plus Sebastian.

Quand tout le monde fut couché, Ciel retourna dans cette pièce, où il les a vus. Ce jour où Sebastian lui a fait du mal. Mais il ressent comme un manque. _Un manque envers son agresseur, ridicule_.

- Tu étais censé resté avec moi jusqu'à la fin du contrat… Menteur. Tu avais dit que jamais tu ne mentirais. Sebastian, mon Sebastian. Tu es ridicule, as-tu peur de revenir me voir ? Sebastian… Sebastian !

Ce silence est pesant, beaucoup trop.

- … Je le savais. Espèce de lâche. Sale démon ! Tu me laisses Seul alors que je suis censé être ton repas ! Sous-merde ! Haha… HAHAHA ! Misérable démon ! Tu vas me laisser mourir de cette façon ?! Comme si je voulais de cette vie dite « heureuse » avec ma Fiancée ! Je parle dans le vide, je suis ridicule.

**- Sebastian…**

* * *

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que Sebastian a disparu. Lizzy était toujours là. Ils étaient un « couple » Mais Ciel n'y croyait pas trop. Il n'a que Quatorze ans. C'est l'âge où les premiers rapports commencent mais ils n'étaient pas pressés, surtout lui. Ils n'étaient pas censés connaître le fonctionnement non plus. Pour un homme, il sait, même si c'était douloureux, il lui manque toujours. Peut-être ne désire-t-il que Sebastian. Celui qui l'a fait souffrir. Mais deux hommes ensembles, ce n'est pas normal, paraît-il. Quatre ans maintenant qu'ils étaient ensembles mais c'est terminé. Chaque jour, Ciel l'appelait, sans réponse. Lizzy « vit » avec lui mais essaie de le rendre heureux au possible. Parfois elle retournait chez elle mais la détresse de Ciel l'obligeait à rester, pour ne pas le perdre à nouveau.

Leurs visages s'assombrissaient alors que Sebastian n'était toujours pas là. La dernière rencontre entre Sebastian et Ciel était ce lit. Son odeur était présente, encore, que Ciel la humait sans cesse pour se rappeler de lui. Il était faible, il s'était promis de changer mais quand il est là, elle ressurgit. Parce qu'il ne peut rien lui cacher, et ce, malgré sa violence.

**- Peut-être m'aimait-il trop ? C'est impossible.**

* * *

Sebastian était encore en compagnie de Lucifer. L'ange l'aimait mais cela ne changeait en rien à l'amour inconditionnel que porte « Michaël » envers son contractant. Il se demande pourquoi il reste ici mais son « Bocchan » risquerait de le repousser, encore et toujours.

- Vous me manquez, Bocchan.

- Bah, retourne le voir si t'es triste ! Sinon, je suis toujours là pour toi !

- Mais il va me rejeter…

- T'es qu'un minable !

- Oh, tu m'énerves Lucifer !

- On se rebelle ? Et comment tu peux être si sûr qu'il va te rejeter ?

- Je l'ai violé je te le rappelle.

- Oh, pauvre petite chose, et pourquoi t'as pas terminé quand il a dit qu'il t'aimait ?

- … Parce que tu m'observes en plus !

- Vous pouvez vous taire oui ? Vous me dérangez avec vos conneries ! Intervint une tierce personne.

- TA GUEULE MEPHISTO ! firent-ils en cœur.

- Je m'en vais, pourquoi vous ne profitez pas de ces succubes, pour voir ?

- Susceptible !

Sebastian était aussi seul, il le voulait, il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait subir ça mais il n'en pouvait plus. Personne ne connait le prix du péché, il l'a subi en souhaitant cet enfant, maintenant, il le veut encore, sans pouvoir y retourner.

**- Je crois que je vous aime trop, Bocchan.**

* * *

J'ai pensé au titre grâce à « The Disappearance of Miku Hatsune » où c'est incompréhensible tellement ça va vite.

Et Ce "qui aime bien châtie bien" va finalement prendre tout son sens, haha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pamplea : **Rassure-toi, Elizabeth va s'en aller :p Un peu de déprime ne fait pas de mal, ils réfléchissent un peu.

**Marechal Rattus :** C'est du compliqué aussi... C'est pas perspicace un mec ! xD (J'ai lu ça dans "HeartBroken Chocolatier, par le héros lui-même ! xD)

* * *

**6. Sweetheart, you are sadly mistaken**

- Comment ça il n'est toujours pas revenu ! Ce stupide Majordome !

- Ciel, calme-toi !

- Lizzy, laisse-moi !

- Sebastian ne reviendra pas, fais-toi à l'idée.

- Lizzy, ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

- Ciel, tu es un idiot !

Il se reçut une claque, Lizzy se rendait bien compte de ses sentiments inavouables.

- Ciel, j'en ai assez, Sebastian n'est pas qu'un simple majordome pour toi, il est bien plus mais je ne sais pas encore ce qui vous lie, ou alors, je ne veux pas le savoir.

- Lizzy…

- Je… Je… Je te déteste !

On pourrait se dire qu'il s'agit d'une simple dispute de couples mais il y a un homme au centre de la conversation. Et ce n'est pas Elizabeth la responsable. Voilà maintenant un mois que Sebastian est porté disparu. Un mois que Ciel et Elizabeth sont ensembles. Deux semaines que leur dispute puérile dure. Seulement voilà, Sebastian n'est toujours pas revenu et Lady Midford semble vouloir s'en séparer. Elle ne déteste pas Ciel, mais bien leur relation ambigüe entre le majordome et son fiancé. Ciel ne l'avouera pas, ou peut-être n'est-il pas conscient, elle ne sait pas. Elle ne veut plus le savoir. Certes, Ciel était fier mais ses sentiments, elle les voit, mieux que personne – sans compter Sebastian –. Elizabeth en pleurait, Ciel ne l'aimait pas, elle le savait déjà, du moins, pas comme elle le souhaiterait.

- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Son unique œil montrait la surprise mais aussi le dégoût.

- C'est impossible pour un homme d'en aimer un autre, fit-il tout en détournant le regard.

- Ce n'est parce que c'est un homme que ce n'est pas possible, déclara-t-elle froidement, Ciel, je ne te reconnais plus, j'ai l'impression de retrouver l'enfant d'il y a quatre ans maintenant. Sur ce, c'est 18 heures, je m'en vais, je préfèrerai me reposer chez moi parce que je vis avec un fantôme.

Malgré sa froideur, ses larmes commençaient à se former. Ciel semblait s'en vouloir, il s'agit de sa fiancée, il se devait de la protéger – bien qu'elle n'en ait pas besoin – mais il ne peut la laisser pleurer encore et encore. Mais il ne bougea pas, il la voyait s'en aller mais il vit finalement ce qui aurait dû le répugner.

- Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin du Jeune Maître durant mon absence, Lady Midford.

- Sebastian, elle hésita un court instant, hn hn, c'est normal… Maintenant que tu es revenu, la joie sera de retour, je reviendrai ! Sebastian, ne l'abandonne plus !

- …, il la regarda bouche bée, tout comme Ciel, Yes, My Lady.

Elle repartit tout sourire mais n'est-il pas faux ?

- Se-Sebastian…

- Je suis de retour, Bocchan.

- Bon re… qu'est-ce que t'as foutu tout le mois ! Cracha-t-il, je t'attendais, je t'appelais, jamais tu n'es venu ! Elizabeth à mes cotes, j'ai dû me présenter devant diverses personnes en compagnie de ma fiancée mais je t'attendais !

- Bocchan, je…

- tais-toi ! Tu ne sers a rien, je ne veux plus te voir, tu n'es qu'un salopard débauché ! Va forniquer avec ses filles de joies, laisse-moi tranquille !

- Bocchan ! Il le prit dans ses bras, subissant ses faibles coups pour le dégager, ce que vous dîtes n'a aucun sens, il soupira, vous m'avez manqué.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu alors… ?

- … Je ne sais pas.

- … Je te déteste de toute façon.

Des pas se rapprochaient, il s'agissait de Tanaka.

- Je vous rends ce badge qui est le vôtre, monsieur Sebastian.

- Je vous en remercie.

* * *

Ils sont seuls dans la chambre de Ciel, attendant certainement les piaillements d'un oiseau montrant le silence de mort.

- Je veux vous faire l'amour, Bocchan.

- Tu… !

- Je ?

- Tu rentres à peine et tu le veux déjà ?! Mais, je ne suis pas l'une de ses femmes ?!

- D'où « faire l'amour », je vous veux, je n'en ai pas le droit ?

- Non ! Tu es un démon ! Cette expression est utilisée pour quelqu'un que l'on aime, et toi, c'est impossible !

- Rien n'est impossible, comme vous le stipulez, je suis un démon, mais un démon amoureux, ce n'est certes pas commun, mais cela existe. Puis si je me souviens bien, vous aviez dit « je t'aimais ».

- Tout cela est du passé !

- Alors pourquoi vous m'appeliez sans cesse !

- Parce que ! Tu restes mon majordome malgré tout, tu dois rester jusqu'à la fin de ma vengeance et manger mon âme !

- Tout ceci n'est pas logique, vous êtes illogique ! Un démon amoureux ne peut manger l'âme de son contractant !

- Et pourquoi ?!

- Parce que vous êtes unique !

- Tu es encore plus illogique que moi, nous sommes ridicules… Sebastian, j'ai peur que tu me fasses du mal à nouveau.

Son regard apeuré et triste vu d'en haut rendait cette enfant vulnérable et adorable. Il s'en voulait. Il s'en approcha lentement, son maître se laissant faire, ce fut tout d'abord un baiser chaste, puis passionné. Il ne devait pas aller plus loin, pas encore, parce que cet enfant est encore souillé.

**Sweetheart, you are sadly mistaken about me, I'm just a smitten demon.**

* * *

Smitten, ça veut dire amoureux mais google traduction vous dira "frapper" xD ou "épris" c'est déjà mieux.

A la prochaine ! Et je remercie Pamplea pour mon petit oubli de mot !


	7. Chapter 7

**Marechal Rattus :** Faut bien qu'il revienne un jour xD mais oui débarrasser de Lizzy, ça fait quand même un peu d'air. Allez, ça sera ta petite pause avant lundi :p

**Pamplea** : Haha, bien sûr qu'elle est intelligente (heureusement que la couleur de cheveux ne comptent pas vraiment alors :p). T'as déjà vu Ciel faire un super accueil toi ? Sebastian est parti comme un voleur, il subit, c'est tout xD. Sebastian est un gros pervers qui couche avec un nombre de filles illimités, a peut-être même fait des partouzes, etc. J'ai hâte de voir la fin de Kuro, mais parfois, Sebastian prend Ciel comme on ne sait quoi, limite, il pourrait le violer, ça paraîtrait normal o_o. Son meilleur Pion, logiquement, ça devrait être la Reine, mais elle n'a pas les traits du Cavalier, lui seul peut bouger en L (c'est très bizarre à dire).

* * *

**7. Cute little Boy, I hate you**

Des baisers passionnés s'échangeaient sans se soucier du manoir, la Bête souhaitait plus, le bleu refusait avec réserve, de peur qu'il subisse de nouveau son avide envie de sexe. Ils s'arrêtèrent, un court instant, se rendant compte de leur position. Il fait encore jour, ce n'est sans doute pas le moment.

« Nous sommes beaucoup trop dépendants l'un de l'autre, ce n'est pas une relation entre un maître et son majordome. Et, j'ai peur que tu me violes à nouveau. »

Un long silence se fit ressentir, il n'est pas le parfait majordome de la famille Phantomhive en ce moment, il semble finalement perdu, parce que la confiance de son jeune maître se brise peu à peu. Ciel évitait les miroirs lorsqu'il n'avait pas son bandeau, il ne souhaitait pas voir cette marque qui les liait tant. Beaucoup voyaient ce lien « invisible », Agni ou le Prince Soma, Elizabeth, Undertaker… Ce lien qui les unit semble « indestructible » mais non, parce que ce n'est qu'un semblant de glace. Ils se brisent, tous les deux, peu à peu. Parce que ce contrat Faustien ne peut être détruit avant la dégustation de l'âme par le diable.

« Parce que peu à peu, on s'accroche, peu à peu, on se détruit, pour au final ne plus rien obtenir. »

Jamais un démon ne pourra ressentir de l'amour, peut-être n'est-ce seulement que de l'attachement. Cette Bête se jeta sur son contractant, le serrant et montrant ainsi qu'il est sa plus grande faiblesse. Eileen a souhaité sa mort, il l'a pris pour qu'il n'appartienne qu'à lui seul. Eileen est de retour au côté de Lucifer, les Doppelgängers doivent être en train de la faire souffrir, après tout, elles aussi, ont subi. Elles ne viendront plus, Sebastian les a seulement utilisées pour assouvir ses besoins, mais il n'y avait rien, ce n'était qu'une partie de sexe. Mais son contractant, il le désire, l'envie et l'attachement y sont, il le veut, il ne veut plus le voir dans cet état de détresse.

- Votre beauté m'attire, votre détresse me rend fou, votre prestance me satisfait, votre charme me rend amoureux, mais notre relation ne s'arrêtera qu'au moment où je cesserais de dire « je vous veux. » Aucune femme, quel que soient son genre, je l'aimerais moins que vous. Mais jamais vous ne me croirez vu ce que je vous ai fait subir.

- Sebastian, tu m'as violé, comment veux-tu que je te fasse à nouveau confiance !

- Alors, vous l'avouez enfin, Bocchan, fit une voix désolée mais non inconnu, je l'avais bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il vous a donc fait subir une telle épreuve.

- Tanaka… Alors tu savais, toi aussi…

Ils le regardèrent, Tanaka avait l'air grave, il dévisageait le démon, comment pouvait-il faire une chose pareille ? Pensa-t-il, ce jeune maître est de plus en plus adulte à chaque épreuve, mais celle-ci aussi, est l'une des plus traumatisantes.

- Tanaka, c'est moi qui décide du sort de mes serviteurs, Sebastian restera ici, que tu le veuilles ou non. Il est mon pion le plus puissant, seulement… Il m'a promis de rester à mes côtés, jusqu'à la fin, je lui fais confiance, ce qu'il a fait est du passé, cela n'a plus aucune importance à mes yeux, tout simplement parce que ce qu'il fait subir n'était rien.

Non, ce « rien » il ne le pensait pas, il souhaitait juste persuader Tanaka, car il n'avait aucun argument fasse à la réaction de Sebastian un mois plus tôt.

- Bien, Bocchan, veuillez m'excuser. Il partit, sans aucune explication, parce qu'il ne peut rien faire face à la décision du maître. La prochaine fois que vous ferez du mal à Bocchan, je vous tuerai. Sa phrase était ferme et froide mais cela ne pouvait l'effrayer, parce que Sebastian est très puissant.

Ciel le savait, que s'il revenait, il tomberait à coup sûr dans ses bras. Parce que Cet Homme, si l'on peut appeler ça un homme, reste celui qui l'a sauvé de cet abîme.

A chaque fois, il y repense, entendant ses immondes voix, leurs doigts touchant, pénétrant sa blanche peau, en profitant pour la souiller et la brûler. Mais ses mouvements sont différents, une seule fois, il l'a fait, il s'est ensuite retiré par un unique « je t'aimais », ces monstres ont disparu, ses femmes n'étaient que de simples pions aux yeux du diable.

* * *

- _Tu vas mourir, mon enfant._

_- Doucement, doucement… Il ne traumatise pas trop non plus, hihi…_

« Comment pouvait-il entendre ses voix ? Qui sont-elles ? A qui appartiennent-elles ? »

- _Il est mignon quand même, ce gosse, tu m'étonnes qui s'en soit épris !_

_- Il a pris tous mes succubes et au final, elles sont toutes mortes, c'est triste ! Enfin, il y en a plein des femmes !_

« Pourquoi résonnent-elles ? Des succubes ? Se serait des démons ? »

_- Ohoh… Qu'il est mignon, tu as tout à fait raison ! Mais ça ne change rien ! Moi aussi je suis mignon, il ne me regarde même pas !_

« De qui parlent-il ? »

- Haha… HAHAHA ! Et si on jouait avec lui ?

« Que…? » Ciel ouvrit ses yeux, constatant avec plaisir à qui appartenaient ses voix. Sa respiration devient haletante, ils sont effrayants.

- Ciel Phantomhive ? Il est adorable ! Mais oh ! On dirait qu'il fait une crise ! On devrait se présenter, non ?

- Non, sinon, c'est pas drôle !

- Oh tiens, je crois qu'il arrive ! Je vais en profiter pour lui faire du mal, comment ?

- Bah j'sais pas, déshabille-le, j'sais pas !

- Oh je sais ! Je vais faire croire que je vais lui faire "du mal" !

- T'es un peu con sur les bords, tu sais ?

Quelqu'un courrait, sentant son sceau s'illuminer ainsi que son cœur palpiter.

- Bocchan ! La surprise se vit. Ciel est nu, avec au-dessus de lui, l'une des personnes dont la présence ne lui était pas inconnu. Il le touchait, le caressait mais ne restait que sur le torse et le visage.

- Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Mon petit Michael !

Le Jeune Maître sombrait, attendant que Sebastian fasse quelque chose, sa respiration s'écourtait, il allait faire sa crise.

- Oh mais qu'il est faible ! Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit si facile à avoir ! Il est beau mais que ferais-tu si je lui faisais subir ce que TOI tu as fait ?

- Bon, ça suffit, le pauvre, t'es en train de le martyriser juste pour le récupérer.

- Oh tu me saoules ! C'est bon, j'arrête ! Bon, petit Ciel, j'espère que tu feras moins faire la prochaine fois !

« Prochaine… »

- Bye bye, mon ange !

- Attends, tu ! Ils disparurent laissant Ciel. Bocchan ! Je suis désolé !

- Sebastian…

- Calmez-vous, je suis là maintenant, inspirez, expirez… Il l'avait pris dans ses bras, tentant de le réconforter.

- Qui étaient-ils Sebastian ! Celui qui avait des ailes t'avait appelé Michael… Tu les connaissais !

- Calmez-vous, je vous en prie…

- Pourquoi ses ailes étaient noires ! Je, je…

- C'est terminé…

- Sebastian, c'était le Prince ? Il t'aimait ?

- Bocchan, ils… Oui.

- Pourquoi moi ! C'est toi le premier à m'avoir fait du mal ! Pourquoi ils étaient là !

Sebastian l'embrassa, pour le calmer et le faire taire.

- Arrête ! Je ne veux pas aller plus loin… Reste juste auprès de moi, qu'ils n'y reviennent pas.

- _Spare the Rod and Spoil the Child_. Je pense beaucoup trop vous aimer, Bocchan.

* * *

"Spare the Rod and Spoil the Child", c'est l'équivalent de "Qui aime bien châtie bien".


	8. Chapter 8

**Marechal Rattus** : Tanaka est certes sage, mais il ne supporte surtout pas cette approche - Liaison - entre nos deux protagonistes. Sebastian restera toujours indécis, un Démon ne peut décemment pas avoir de sentiments, seulement du désir. Le Syndrome de Stockholm est horrible, tu aimes ton violeur - Ce qui est le cas actuellement - pauvre petit Ciel.

**Désolée pour les fautes, j'en fais trop plein T_T (même de français xD) Je vous laisse apprécier ce final.**

* * *

**8. Mon Diable de Majordome**

« Pourquoi viens-tu encore te mettre dans mon chemin, ce n'est pas toi que je veux, Lucifer »

- Sebastian, tu les connais, pourquoi sont-ils là ? Pourquoi ?!

- Bocchan… Je.

- Réponds-moi c'est un ordre !

- … Il s'agit de Lucifer, il est celui qui a envoyé ses choses à moi, pensant que je devais en faire autre chose que ça. Il regarde, il me regarde particulièrement.

- Donc c'était bien le Prince. Et l'autre ?

- Méphistophélès.

- Qui est-ce ?*

- Méphistophélès est comme moi, un Diable. Connaissez-vous Faust ?

- Seulement de nom, pourquoi ?

- Faust est un alchimiste allemand, c'est son dernier contractant à ce jour, on ne sait pas pourquoi il ne fait plus de contrat, il ne me dit rien, seul Lucifer est au courant mais il ne m'a rien dit non plus.

- D'accord. Et pourquoi il me voulait du mal Lucifer ? Juste pour t'avoir ? Eh bah, je le lui donne ! Tu as dit que tu m'aimais trop mais j'ai plus l'impression que tout ça n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges, que non, tu es un démon donc tu ne vas que me désirer.

- Bocchan, je vous aime, je vous veux, tout entier mais vous me rejetez, je ne peux rien faire sans votre accord.

- Pourtant tu l'as bien fait ! Tu m'as pris comme un simple objet !

- Bocchan, c'était une erreur.

- Tu mens !

- Je ne mens jamais.

- C'est faux, tu… Tu…

- Ciel ! Je t'aime !

- Non c'est impossible ! Tu profites juste de moi, ne souhaitant pas me tuer, tu as demandé à ces diables de le faire à ta place !

- Bocchan, votre âme est parfaite, jamais je ne voudrais la consommer car c'est la première fois qu'un humain me fait cet effet-là !

- Tu n'es qu'un sale démon avide, parce que dans le contrat, tu dois la prendre…

- Bocchan, je vous veux, de tout mon être, je ne veux pas vous oublier.

- Sebastian, tu es un diable, tu es la Luxure incarnée, tu as couché avec un bon nombre de femmes, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas séduit comme elles ? Pourquoi l'avoir pris de cette façon ? Tu ne te rattraperas pas, quoi qu'il arrive. Si je le veux, je le ferais mais ce sera avec Elizabeth, car elle est ma fiancée, c'est tout à fait légitime. Sebastian, tu m'as trahi, je ne le supporterais pas à nouveau. Tu m'as fait mal, je…

Il le prit dans ses bras, ne souhaitant plus son désespoir, voilà ce qu'est devenu Ciel, il était de nouveau distant avec lui, son diable de majordome. Mais Tanaka était là, ne supportant plus la présence de cet « homme » auprès du Jeune Maître.

- Partez, tout de suite, Monsieur Sebastian.

- Tanaka a raison, tu m'as fait trop de mal, cependant, j'ai dit que c'était à moi de décider.

- Sauf votre respect Jeune Maître, Monsieur Sebastian vous a violé, il a ensuite disparu, omettant son devoir de majordome, il est certes revenu mais vous ne vous en remettez pas.

- ça suffit, Tanaka ! J'ai dit que je décidai ! Sebastian, il…

- Veuillez m'excuser pour l'inquiétude que j'ai causé au Manoir, Monsieur Tanaka, le rassura-t-il, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de faire du mal à Bocchan, je le regrette mais surtout de l'avoir fait souffrir.

- Sebastian… Tanaka, je te demande de ne plus intervenir, Sebastian restera jusqu'à ma mort. C'est un fait, Je suis le chef de famille Phantomhive, il ne tient qu'à moi de décider, pour le bien de ce manoir mais aussi des personnes autour.

- Je ne m'interposerai plus, Jeune Maître. Sachez seulement que Monsieur Sebastian n'est peut-être pas celui que l'on croit tous ici. Je reste le seul au courant de cette mésaventure.

- Tu peux disposer.

L'intervention de Tanaka ne fit qu'augmenter la volonté de Ciel pour garder Sebastian parce qu'il soit accomplir sa vengeance, mais aussi, il ressent tout de même un profond attachement pour celui malgré ce viol.

- Sebastian, je ne veux plus que tu me fasses mal, si tu me fais l'amour, sois doux, c'est un ordre.

- Yes, My Lord.

- Et oublie Lucifer et les autres, il n'y aura que moi dans ta vie, jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

- Oh, finalement, ce gosse va retourner dans les bras de Michael ? C'est triste !

- Tu trouves ? Ça fait une bonne fin, éphémère mais délicieuse pour le Prince de la Luxure.

- Méphisto, ta gueule, ce sale gosse a mon aimé.

- Tu peux rien faire, « Sebastian » ne viendra jamais vers toi ! Prends tes succubes ou retourne au Paradis !

- Pour retrouver Dieu ? Il est mort, je te rappelle !

- Mais non, pour retrouver le véritable Michael !

- Comme si je pouvais choisir entre Michael et « Sebastian » !

- Justement, laisse-le à Phantomhive ! Parce qu'il disparaîtra à la fin du contrat – ou deviendra un démon, au choix !

- Je préfèrerais qu'il meure mais oui, je ne peux rien faire. Mais, il ne perd rien pour attendre. Il m'appartiendra.

- J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas faire pour qu'il t'appartienne !

Ils s'échangèrent de simples regards et un sourire en coin, Lucifer ne l'abandonnera pas. Parce qu'il est immortel et s'il s'avère qu'ils restent ensemble, il retrouvera cet archange, peut-être était-ce lui, son âme sœur ?

* * *

*Il y est dans « The Lost Memory » Il faudrait que je pense à le continuer celui-là.

Les autres disent « Jeune Maître » pour marquer une légère distance entre Sebastian et les autres.

**C'est la Fin (Fin, Fin) !**

**Adieu, chers enfants ! Alice L.**


End file.
